Reeva Nieves
}} |kanji= リバパオラン |romaji= Riba Paoran |alias= Phantom Beast (幻獣 Genjū) |race= Human |birthdate= X759, June 15 |gender= Female |age= 32 |height= 174 cm (5'8") |weight= 56 kg (125 lbs) |eye color= Red |hair color= Silver |blood type= B- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= N/A |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= Mercenary |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Wandering |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Palm Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= }} Reeva Faolan (リバパオラン Riba Paoran) Appearance Contrary to her advanced age, Reeva's physical appearance is akin to that of woman in her mid 20's. She possesses the facial features of fully matured woman, having an highly defined feminine face, and soft skin, what is expected from that of a female. She has somewhat prominent lips, though not the prominent among her all her feature. Her face ovular-shaped, and thus she has a prominently designed chin, and a curved jawline. Her facial expression is generally seen serious, and stern, giving off an overall intimidating expression, reinforced by the color of her eyes. She is also renown for her silver colored hair, gaining several epithet's for its coloration. The shade of silver appears to fluctuate, proportional to her exposure to light, or darkness. Within the light, Reeva's hair becomes so vibrant that it is almost depicted as white.... If she is exposed to the sun, it becomes far more vibrant, and beautiful, and when Reeva remains in isolation, it darkens. A feature that is peculiar, as it is unconventional, as generally it is the darkness that gleams upon ones hair for it to darken. Notably, her hair is slightly outlined in a blackish color, as the silver transitions into a darker color. Her hair also possesses a steel blue hue, though not explicitly evident. Her hair is short-styled, reaching just beneath the top of her neck, forming a bob cut. prefers for her hair to remain flat down against her head, and short which perfectly compliments her occupation. It is generally seen prominently parted to right, but it varies. On her ears are a pair of simplistic silver studs, a gift from a deceased contemporary of hers, continuing wearing as a remembrance of the aforementioned contemporary. For her physique, it is not surprise that she has a extremely lean, and slender frame. Both her body, and attire exemplifies that of a killer; a mercenary of sorts. Reeva has cultivated her physique in order to perfectly bolster her agility, and speed. Consistently training when in isolation. Reeva even sets very difficult obstacles for herself, in order to maintain her athletic physical ability, and thus her physical shape... Reeva has a full pear body shape; perfectly curving inward near the middle of torso, and expanding outward near her buttock, providing with a somewhat wide, and attractive buttocks. And also has somewhat prominent thighs. She also possesses evident calves too, they are prominent to a feminine extent. Despite being among the oldest within her guild, she doesn't possesses the most noteworthy chest, when compared to others, even those younger than her, such as Laelle, or Korina. Despite having prominently known feminine features, when looked at from a particular standpoint, such as from behind, Reeva is misconceived as male. This is result of her short-cut hair style, it is demonstrated that she doesn't take proper care of hair at times. For her mission attire, it is a rather bewildering one. It leaves one in mystery of her attire, whether she is an model, wearing a costume, or the like, but aspects of her attire proves otherwise. It is composed of a full-piece body suit, simplistic in its structure, but possesses more intricate accessories, and designs. It initiates from the top of her neck, and extends all the way down to the bottom of her feet, leaving nothing besides her head visible. Strangely, the attire has no opening for Reeva to remove, or put on the body-suit, which also leaves one is constant thought of how she dons it. It is instead magically enhanced. This allows Reeva to shift the bodysuit onto her being by synchronizing her magical energy with the bodysuit, and does the same when removing it. Regarding its design, it is highly detailed. To prevent it from appearing bland, Reeva had put silver colored designs, of intricate shapes, and sizes, when in the process of creating the bodysuit... Regarding its accessories, it has two, gauntlet like pieces, on each forearm. It appears to be built upon layer, with one overlapping on another, adjacently. They appear to have to be protuberant outward, and thus acts as weapons, when engaging in melee combat. The gauntlets are outlined in a silver-like color, accentuating them. The second armor piece that remains separate from the entire body-suit is the shoulder like pieces that emanates from her shoulder, in a similar manner that the gantlets are positioned. It appears to be two layers of shoulder pieces, one overlapping the other. On each side, they are outlined in an almost a dark silver. Personality Relationships Laelle Nevaeh Korina Pierce History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Introduction |-| Roleplays = '''Collaborative Stories with Other Users. Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Masterful Melee Combatant : Physical Abilities Immense Speed: This aspect of her physical ability stands out as Reeva's most prominent natural skill. *'Immense Reflexes': This physical ability stands as an extension of Reeva's speed. After years of cultivation, Reeva has reached a point in which she is almost impossible to successfully inflict damage. She leaves one to assume that her reflexes are magically reinforced, as she leaves one perplexed by her natural reflexes. Immense Strength: Powerful Durability: Magical Abilities Master Magician: Immense Eternano Levels: Palm Magic Palm Magic (掌魔法 Tenohira Mahō) * Wave Blocker (波動ブロッカー Hadō Burokkā) a spell for Palm Magic, that is solely used for defensive purposes, a spell that is somewhat strange, due to the mechanics behind its usage. Reeva initiates this spell by performing a physical gesture; raising one of arms directly up to her chest, vertically. She has her entire palm of her hand raised toward her opposition. Once these aforementioned gestures are properly performed, Reeva focuses her magic directly within palm, and causes the oscillations of the particles within her hands to flow at a faster rate, consequently causing the particles to become unstable, and thus it causes her hand to begin vibrating. This gesture allows Reeva to intercept nearly all magical assaults, primarily due to the vibrations acting upon the opposition, causing it to become unstable, subsequently allowing Reeva to render her opposition into nothing more than separated particles. * Palm Density Breaker (掌密度ブレーカー Tenohira Mitsudo Burēkā) * Reversal of the Flow (逆転のフロー Gyakuten no Furō) a fairly simple, yet extremely useful spell, created by Reeva herself. * Compression of the Raging Force (圧縮の荒れ狂う力 Asshuku no Chikara) Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Her profile image is based on Natalia Kaminski from the Fate/Zero anime. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Guild Master Category:Palm Magic User Category:Athletic Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Member